Sting's Harmony
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: My Background Story for Sting The Hedgehog in the Banger Universe. In it, Sting Battles Affraius and his Undead Horde alongside David the Writer and Sonic's Siblings. Other Heroes of Sonic Team and the Ling'ryu believe him to be evil. So he battles ShTH, BlTH. SiTH, and STH. He then wakes up The Night Mobians and defeat the Undead Horde. Sting battles Affraius. Sonamy
1. Brave New Mobius

David the Writer: Alright so this is Sting's Background story that I am finally rewriting to be more Banger-Universe-Like. Sting will be going to Mobayus by teleportation. This will be a story that includes a lot of fan-characters.

Sting: Time to do my background story.

Sonia: This is also a StingXSonia AKA Stonia story.

Sonic: I remember that we think Sting has turned against us.

Shadow: Yeah.

Silver: Yeah and Sonic, Shadow, and me fight him.

Blade: Don't forget me.

Amy: I believe this is also Sonamy.

Blaze: It is also Silvaze.

Tikal: and Double Sided Shadikal with neither side showing.

Tails: And Double-sided Taiream with neither side showing.

Rouge: And Double Sided Knouge with neither side showing.

Knuckles: This makes things difficult,

Cream: Very difficult.

David the Writer: Almost everyone is here.

Affraius: I am here now.

Sting: Ah my father, who is the villain of this.

Dr. Eggman: Now I am here as well.

Talon and the Rest of Team Guardian Except Coco Bandicoot: We are here.

Crash Bandicoot: Time to listen to this background story.

Coco Bandicoot: Yeah. So I am here as well

Sting: All Sonic Characters © Sega. Sonia and Manic © Sonic Underground Creators. Crash Bandicoot Characters © Naughty Dog. Talon and the Rest of Team Guardian except for Coco Bandicoot © ValorWolfX, A retired User on DA. Sting and Affraius © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer Sting. Background song is Brave New World by Iron Maiden. Since Everyone is here now, Let the BG Story begin.

* * *

Sting's Harmony  
Chapter 1: The Brave New Mobius

Our story begins in the Neo Green Hill Zone, a famous spot to see David the Writer. What was surprising was arriving by train is Sonia's And Manic's True Mom as well as Sonic's Adopted Mom who is Aleena Hedgehog. This is surprising to see that Knuckles is kind of happy for some reason. Aleena arrives by train and makes it to Neo Green Hill Zone train station to be picked up by The Sonic Team including Sonia, Manic, Team Guardian, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot and Sting the Hedgehog / Mobius Chosen One of Earth.

Aleena says "Ah my children, it's good to see you. Anything been going on?"

Sonia says "Well we found out that you adopted Sonic when he was our age somehow."

Aleena says "Oh about that, I was meaning to tell you two but Sonic told me not to. He said unless Princess Emily or another threat that needs the Former Power shows up to just let it be. You all left so I couldn't tell Sonia and Manic after Darkness Morgraine appeared. I found Sonic in a Cryogenic Sleep Tube of Past origins. When he told me he was Prince of The Tri-Formers, I knew it was true that the rumors that Vandor, a Demon saved the Prince of The Tri-Formers from death by Satonic's Forces from the Future, I just didn't know if Princess Emily was saved."

Knuckles says "It's good to see you again, Aleena."

Aleena says "Knuckles, is that you? I remember that you and Sonic met very young and, when you moved to Angel Island, Sonic was very sad."

Sonic says "Oh yeah, I forgot Knucklehead was an old Childhood Friend."

Knuckles says "Knucklehead is my nickname of the group for I am very gullible to Eggman's Tricks."

Sonia says "It's true, mother."

Rouge says "My name is Rouge, Agent Rouge The Bat of GUN."

Tails says "I am Miles Prower but Everyone calls me Tails because I have 2 tails. I am Sonic's Best friend."

Cream says "I am Cream the Rabbit and this is Cheese the Chao. We are friends of Mr. Sonic."

Silver says "I am Silver and I am Sonic's and His Betrothed's Grand Son which makes me your Great-Grandson. I am visiting from the Future."

Blaze says "I am Blaze the Cat. I am Silver's Girlfriend."

Shadow says "My name is Shadow The Hedgehog / Ultimate Life Form / GUN Agent."

Aleena says "I heard about you on the news. Rival of my Adopted son, eh?"

Shadow says "Yep."

Tikal says "I am Tikal The Echidna, Knuckles' Ancestor and revived person from the Master Emerald."

Talon and The Rest of Team Guardian besides Coco Bandicoot say "We are Team Guardian."

Crash Bandicoot says "I am Crash Bandicoot."

Coco Bandicoot says "I am Coco Bandicoot."

Crunch Bandicoot says "And I am Crunch Bandicoot."

Amy then says "I am Princess Emily Rose of the Dual Formers AKA Amy Rose. I am Sonic's Betrothed."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Emily." Aleena says "As well as the rest of you."

Sting walks up and says "I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Sting the Hedgehog, Mobius Chosen one of Earth. I am Part of Team Chosen."

Aleena says "Well it's nice to meet you too, Sting."

Suddenly a bunch of Undead Mobians and Humans rise from the Grave.

Sonic says "What is this?"

One holds up a cube and out comes a image of the Undeath King.

Affraius the Undeath King says "I am Affraius the Undeath King. I thank you for defeating The Traitor Darkness Morgraine;. But Now I must destroy you all except Sting."

Sonic says "Why except Sting?"

Sting says "Because this is my dad."

Sonia says "Your Dad?"

The Undead except for the one holding the cube then attack everyone but Sting. Sting attacks them back.

Affraius says "My son, what are you doing?"

Sting says "I am not going to do anything for you."

Sonic says "Everyone, let's run."

The Sonic Team, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, Team Guardian, Crash, Crunch, and Sting run away from the Undead as soon as sting finishes dispatching them.

Sonic says while running "Sting, you shouldn't be a chosen one seeing how you're a incarnation of evil."

TBC...

* * *

David the Writer: Well that's where we stop and wait for Chapter 2. This chapter is brought into life because I wanted to make it so I am not stopping writing it just yet.

Sonia: It's sad that Sting is blamed for the attack when he attacked the Undead on the side of Goodness as well.

Manic: Yeah it was just unfair. This is just something we had to go through.

Sting: Yeah but everyone will be in peace once again after Affraius is Dead.

Sonic: I hope so.


	2. The Attack Forces Sting To Leave

David The Writer: Now it's time for Chapter 2 of Sting's Harmony. This is a fast upload because I already had the song lyrics in there.

Sonia: Yeah but this is the chapter when Sting is forced to leave.

Manic: I remember that we escape somehow from the imprisonment that we are put in.

Sting: Yeah and Guess who it's thanks to.

Sonia&Manic: *Shrugs their shoulders in a Not Knowing Gesture while they say* We don't know.

David the Writer: That would be me. I transported them out of there and then walked up to Sting, told him what he has to do, and then walked into Westopolis to be the helper there while telling him Sonia and Manic are released from the place they are closed in. The Ling'ryu Base has Sonia as a helper. Levitated Ruins (from Sonic and the Secret Rings) has Manic as a helper. Green Hill Zone has me as a helper again. This actually how it would work if this was a game. Then Sting does what he has to do to get the Night Mobians awake. Then... Nothing more will be revealed until I get to it.

Sting: That's a lot to reveal. That reveals all the levels and that there is at least 4 bosses before final when there is really more than that.

Sonia: Anyway, All Sonic Characters © Sega. Sonia and Manic © Sonic Underground Creators. Crash Bandicoot Characters © Naughty Dog. Talon and the Rest of Team Guardian except for Coco Bandicoot © ValorWolfX, A retired User on DA. Sting © tAll3Shyguy on DA.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Sonia. Background Song is He is Not One Of Us From Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Now on with the BG Story.

* * *

Sting's Harmony  
Chapter 2: The Attack Forces Sting to Leave

The group of Heroes of Mobius have successfully ran away all the way to the house of Sonia, Manic, and Sonic. The recent attack by the undead on The Heroes might have ended their lives. One of them is not rightfully one of them because he is the child of the enemy.

Sonic says "Sting, you must be our enemy since your father is the king of the undead. So leave now."

Sonia says "Sonic, you're making a mistake."

Talon says "No, he's not. Sting is our enemy."

Manic says "Sonia and I don't believe that Sting is our enemy."

Dr. Eggman says "I believe Sonic and Talon are correct, too. I don't usually agree with Sonic but this is trickery that I have seen and that has been done by me. You guys just don't understand."

Crash says "You guys just get inside. You guys don't know what you're talking about."

Tails pushes Sonia and Manic inside the house of Sonia, Manic, and Sonic.

Sonic sings _"Deception..."_

Knuckles throws a big boulder at Sting. Sting dodges and starts running.

Talon sings _"Disgrace..."_

Kallen does a Lion Roar at Sting and Sting runs in another Direction.

Sonic, Crash, and Friends sings _"Evil as plain as the scar on his face."_

Crunch throws a big rock at Sting, making Sting run another direction.

Sonic sings _"Deception..."_

Sonic's Friends sings _"An outrage..."_

Cream goes and put Sonia in the tower and lock it.

Talon sings _"Disgrace..."_

Sonic's Friends sings _"For Shame..."_

Geo double-punches toward Sting and Sting runs in another direction

Dr. Eggman sings _"He asked for trouble the moment he came."_

A Egg-Pawn slashes at Sting, making Sting move.

Sonic sings _"Deception..."_

Sonic's Friends sings _"An outrage..."_

Shadow sends a chaos Spear at Sting and Rouge Throws a Bomb at Sting. They collide and Sting gets blown away by the explosion.

Coco sings _"He can't change his stripes..."_

Sonia shouts "Sting, you got to hurry!"

Talon sings _"Disgrace..."_

Sonic's Friends sings _"For shame..."_

Chrono sends a electric Orb at Sting but Sting dodges it and continues running away.

Coco sings _"You know these outsider types."_

Manic says "You got to hurry, man!"

Sonic, Crash, and Friends sings _"Evil as plain as the scar on his face."_

Sonic's Friends and Coco sings _"See you later agitator."_

Cream flies above him and sends cheese at him. Sting dodges Cheese.

Sonic sings _"Deception..." _

Sonic's Friends sings _"An outrage..."_

Silver sends a Psychokinetic Bolt at Sting and Blaze sends a Pyro-kinetic Fireball at Sting. They collide and sting gets Caught in the Explosion.

Coco sings _"Just leave us alone..."_

Aleena says "Sonic, I detect you're not seeing the full spectrum."

Sonic says "Oh but I am. He only attacked the undead to make us think he was on our side."

Talon sings _"Disgrace..."_

Sonic's Friends sing _"For shame..."_

Hiro shots a shot at Sting and sting Dodges it.

Coco sings _"Traitor, go back with your own!"_

Sonia and Manic shout "Hurry Sting, you get away and then prove them wrong."

"Sonia and Manic really do think Sting is on our side." Amy says "but they are wrong."

Doctor Eggman sings _"He asked for trouble the moment he came." _

Sonic's Friends and Coco sing _"See you later agitator." _

An Egg Juggler throws a bomb at Sting but Sting dodges and runs out of the area.

All sing _"Born in grief, Raised in hate, Helpless to defy his fate, Let him run, Let him live, But do not forget what we cannot forgive."_

Sonic says "Shoot, he got away."

Eggman says "Don't worry he would be able to get past us forever. So let him live."

Talon says "Yeah Just don't forget what we cannot forgive."

All Sing _"And he is not one of us, He has never been one of us, He is not part of us, Not our kind." _

Sonic says "Yeah that he is not one of us."

Amy says "Not part of us."

Shadow says "Not our kind."

All Sing _"Someone once lied to us, Now we're not so blind, For we knew he would do what he's done, And we know that he will never be one of us." _

Aleena says "Who was this person who once lied to you other than Eggman?"

Eggman says "It was Shadow during his appearance when the ARK First appeared. He lied to both me and everyone else just to get Revenge for Maria's Death. Amy convinced him to help us defeat the true one who controlled him named The Biolizard."

Coco sings _"He is not one of us." _

Crash says "He is not one of us at all."

Sonic sings _"Deception.."_

Talon sings _"Disgrace..."_

We zoom out to the area where Sting is and see him still running.

Sonic sings _"Deception..."_

Talon sings _"Disgrace..."_

He continues to run until he makes it to the Outskirts of Westopolis.

Sonic, Talon, and Crash sing _"Deception."_

At the Outskirts of Westopolis, Sting says "I will defeat you, father, and prove that I am a good guy that is worthy of being a chosen one."

Suddenly David the Writer walks up and says "Then go after your brothers who are collecting the Chosen Orbs once you have those then you can awaken your army to defeat the Undeath Army."

Sting says "What is that army called?"

David the Writer walks toward Westopolis and says "The Night Mobians. I am going to get Sonia and Manic out of the house to help you out."

TBC...

* * *

David the writer: Yes there I am, making a cameo appearance in Sting's Harmony. Now the second chapter is done.

Sonia: It was just cruel what the Heroes besides Me and Manic did against Sting. We will prove that it was cruel and help him prove his innocence.

Manic: Yeah I will be in Levitated Ruins.

Sonia: Yeah while I am in Ling'ryu Base.

Sting: Yeah but what about the other 2?

David the Writer: That would be where I would be. I am also changing Green Hill Zone to Neo Green Hill Zone. This will be done for now folks. I will continue later.


	3. Westopolis Plus Chosen Orb 1

David the Writer: Well here we are with the third chapter of Sting's Harmony. This is where David the Writer is the helper for the first time. This will begin the search for the Chosen Orbs.

Sting: And I will find them to protect Mobius from The Undeath Army.

Sonia: Yeah we shall show them.

Sonic: You got to fight GUN Soldiers and The Undeath Army just so you know.

Sting: Actually I don't attack the GUN Soldiers at all.

Shadow: Really?

Sting: Yes In fact, I help them by Rejuvenating them.

Manic: Kind of weird for someone who is suppose to be the enemy.

Sonic: *Nods* Yeah. All Sonic Characters © Sega. David the Writer and Sting © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Sonic. Background song is Westopolis from Shadow The Hedgehog.  
HR  
Sting's Harmony

Chapter 3: Westopolis + Chosen Orb 1

Sting runs into Westopolis and makes it to the first area. David the Writer is there and is attacking the undead with his Writer Powers. Sting walks up to him.

David the Writer says "Great to see you're here, Sting. Let's deal with these undead. Killing them all should help us find the first chosen orb. There is seven of them."

Sting says "Got it. Let's get going."

Sting runs forward and slashes at the Undeath forces. He slashes at each one killing each one.

GUN Soldier 1 says "There's Sting! Fire At Him!" He and a bunch of other GUN Soldiers shoot at Sting.

Sting dodges the GUN Soldiers' shots and just continues forward.

Suddenly a weird Undead Eyeball appears and says "Ah, my son, you're here. My Son, These GUN Soldiers stand in the way of my Undeath Forces. Get rid of them."

Sting says "Father, I will not follow your orders."

The Voice from the Eyeball says "What?"

Sting then finds David the Writer while continuing to kill The Undeath Forces.

David the Writer says "Well it's good to see you still attacking the Undeath Forces. You will help us out, right?"

"Yes, David the Writer, I will. To Prove I am a good guy, I need to fight for goodness and helping Sonia, Manic, and You will do that." Sting says.

Sting keeps attacking the Undeath Forces until they all die and then finds a chosen Orb.

Sting says "Heh, Victory."

The Eyeball says "You'll regret this, Sting."

TBC...  
HR  
David the Writer: Well that's it for chapter 3. Next up is the first boss and it's a boss that works for GUN. You face both the good boss and the evil boss in each level since the good boss thinks you are evil.

Shadow: I know the Westopolis Good Boss won't hold back.

Sting: I know the Westopolis Evil Boss won't hold back either because I don't finish off the Good Boss.

Sonia: Yeah which is very weird for a person who is suppose to be evil.

Sonic: Yeah it might change the good boss' Opinion on Sting.

Manic: Let us hope it does.

David the Writer: I will have to help out against the good boss. So tune in for Chapter 4 of Sting's Harmony.


End file.
